Suara Hati
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Suara hati, tangisan batin antara dua insan yang harus melewati waktu untuk bertemu.....Birthday fic 4 Mii-chan!


Yeah! fic DC yang ketiga kazu! rikues dari Mii-chan!! XD

Otanjoubi omedetto, mii-chan! Jadilah adik yang selalu mendukung nee-chan!! Karena dukungan Mii-chanlah, kazu bisa terus berdiri sebagai seorang author!!

Nih, salah satu fic rikuesan kamu di ultahmu yang ke-delapan hari ini! XD

Just enjoy this, readers-san...

******Suara Hati******

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Suara Hati © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

Summary : Suara hati, tangisan batin antara dua insan yang harus melewati waktu untuk bertemu.....

**Ran's POV :**

_Bintang gemerlap berbahterakan angin malam_

_Cuma itu yang menghiasi kesadaranku_

_Selain wajahmu yang selalu kutunggu kenyataannya_

_Di balik semua waktu yang terus kutahan saat tak bisa bertemu pandang langsung denganmu_

Aku duduk di depan meja belajarku. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan.

Belajar, sudah lelah.

Tidur, mataku belum mengantuk.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Argh.... Malah wajahmu lagi yang muncul di benakku. Dasar Shinichi bodoh.

Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku, kapanpun, dimanapun?

Kenapa kau menggangguku dengan cara seperti itu, Shinichi? Aku muak. Muak karena kau dengan pengecutnya tak pernah muncul secara nyata di depan mataku lagi.

Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku tanpa kehadiranmu, Shinichi, meski tak ada yang tahu itu.

Di setiap malam, aku susah tidur karena mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang tak kunjung memberi kabar itu. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Kenapa kau tak pernah lagi menyapaku secara langsung?

Di setiap pagi, aku rindu omelanmu di depan pintu saat aku menjemputmu di rumahmu untuk ke sekolah.

Di setiap siang, aku teringat candaanmu yang bisa menghilangkan kantukku di tengah pelajaran yang membosankan.

Di setiap sore, aku tak bisa berhenti merenungkan rasa yang kumiliki akan dirimu.

_Angin yang merasuk ke telingaku membisikkan namamu_

_Lagi dan lagi_

_Bintang disana ingatkanku pada matamu saat menatapku_

_Tapi kau berbeda dengan bintang itu_

_Bintang itu tak pernah henti menyapaku di setiap hari, meski hanya dalam malam_

_Sedangkan kau?_

_Selentingan kabar pun tak lagi kudengar tentangmu_

Shinichi. Shinichi, dan Shinichi lagi.

Kapan aku bisa lepas darimu?

Atau kapan aku dapat melampiaskan dan menumpahkan rinduku padamu?

Kau tak pernah lagi datang padaku.

Hanya sebegitu mudahnyakah seorang teman kecil terlupakan?

Atau kau punya alasan lebih dari sekedar kasus untuk meninggalkanku?

Atau diriku tak bisa lagi menanggapi hatimu?

Apa salahku, Shinichi? Hingga kau tak lagi datang kembali? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?

Tak aku tahu lagi seberapa banyak air mataku yang menetes karena dirimu. Kau kejam! Kau jahat!

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, kenapa tak juga aku bisa melupakanmu?

Kau racun bagiku, Shinichi!!

_Bisakah kembali datang masa dimana aku bisa menatapmu langsung?_

_Adakah lagi waktu dimana aku tak lagi menggerus hatiku dengan air mata?_

Aku lelah, Shinichi. Aku lelah menunggu. Terkadang aku tak bisa menahan rasa rinduku padamu, hingga memaksaku untuk menangis, meruntuhkan tekadku untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tegar.

Aku ingin lari dengan kenyataan ini, Shinichi, ingin pergi dari kesedihan yang mengurungku.

Tapi obat yang bisa membawaku lari hanya dirimu!

Sedangkan dirimu? Pergi entah kemana.

_Tak kutemukan jawaban_

_Tak tahu aku dimana jalan keluarnya_

_Jalan keluar berupa jawaban kenapa kau pergi_

_Tapi,_

_Aku akan menunggumu_

_Menunggumu datang lagi padaku_

_Untuk memberi jawaban_

_Kan kutunggu,_

_Dan kuberi keputusan_

_Apakah aku tetap setia padamu atas jawaban yang akan kau berikan_

Tapi Shinichi, bagaimanapun aku tak bisa lepas darimu.

Ya, akan kutunggu saat itu. Saat dimana kau kembali.

Pada saat itu, jelaskanlah padaku, Shinichi.....

Perasaanmu.....

Aku akan setia berdiri disini.

**END OF RAN' POV**

xxxxxx

**SHINICHI/CONAN'S POV :**

_Detik-detik berlalu di hadapanku_

_Detik yang kujalani dengan derita_

_Derita karena kepura-puraanku_

Malam ini dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku, namun tetap betah berdiri di depan jendela, memandang langit malam yang begitu kusukai.

Keadaan yang tenang, damai, membuat orang berpikir bahwa inilah saat yang sempurna untuk dinikmati.

Tapi tidak bagiku. Sudah sekian lama aku tahan derita. Aku menderita, karena aku mesti menyembunyikan kenyataan dari orang yang kucintai. Walau dia dihadapanku, aku harus terus mebohonginya.

Aku tahu bohongku adalah untuk kebaikan. Tapi kalian semua tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku. Menahan derita yang terus menohok kesabaranku. Derita yang tak kutahu harus sampai mana kujalani.

Kasihan Ran. Aku pernah melihatnya hampir menangis karena menanti seseorang bernama Shinichi.

Tak lain adalah aku. Aku. Aku penyebab tangisannya.

Aku penyebab deritanya. Karena kepura-puraanku.

_Aku terus menahannya_

_Seandainya derita ini hanya kujalani sendirian,_

_Tak usah melibatkanmu hingga kau menangis_

_Karena air matamu adalah kesalahan terbesarku_

Ran, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.

Aku harap, suatu saat nanti, semua kebenaran akan terungkap.

Karena di dunia ini kebenaran hanya ada satu. Tak pernah sebuah kebenaran memiliki arti yang ambigu sehingga bermakna mengambang yang susah dipahami.

Kebenaran cintaku, akan kubuktikan suatu saat nanti.

Aku akan datang padamu, Ran.....

**END OF SHINICHI/CONAN'S POV**

_**Hanya kesetiaan sejatilah, yang bisa membawa sebuah kebenaran tunggal ke hadapannya.**_

**-The End-**

* * *

Kenapa pake judul suara hati? Karena isinya hanya pendek, dan curahan hati. dan, peringatan, jangan heran kalo ini GAJE... Bikinnya kilat, karena dikejar-kejar ama sesuatu bernama TEST MID SEMESTER! *ngelemparin si mid pake sandal cap swallow*??*

okeh, yang baca wajib review!

*dibius*


End file.
